Buscando a Lucy
by Lala2209
Summary: Estaba en el cielo. Había sido envenenado por Cana y estaba en el cielo. Sus labios eran tan dulces y suaves que no pudo evitar pensar que eran el paraíso [...] Él había despertado al día siguiente, pero ella no aparecía por ninguna parte...


**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, creador del mágico mundo de Fairy Tail.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Buscando a Lucy**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

\- ¡Lucy!- Gritaba el Dragón Slayer de fuego mientras recorría el gremio buscando a su rubia compañera. - ¡Luceeee!- Gritó una vez más.

Sin embargo, lo único que recibió a cambio fueron unos gruñidos de parte de un huraño Gajeel y un cubo gigante de hielo por parte de Gray.

\- ¿Qué te sucede cabeza de fósforo?- Exclamó enfadado el mago de hielo.

-¿Qué no es obvio pervertido?- Respondió Natsu- Busco a Lucy.

-¿Te molestaría buscarla en silencio?- Dijo Gray, haciendo una mueca como si su propia voz le provocara dolor de cabeza. - Creo que tengo resaca.

-No molestes, Gray - . Natsu le dio la espalda y continuó gritando - ¡Lucy! ¡Lu…! - Un golpe en su cabeza le hizo callar -¡Tú lo buscaste hielito!

Natsu se volteó con el rostro amenazante y una mano incendiada dispuesto a pegarle un puñetazo a Gray, sin embargo, no era el mago de hielo quien lo había hecho callar. Una molesta Erza, con aire aterrador lo miraba fijamente. Natsu creyó que le arrancaría la lengua si volvía a abrir la boca.

Sin previo aviso, la maga de cabello escarlata estampó su puño en la cara del mago de fuego con tal fuerza que lo empujó hacia la pared del otro lado del gremio. Gruñidos y quejas se escucharon en todo el gremio por el estruendo y la misma Erza se tocó la frente.

-Lo siento, lo siento - Dijo a sus compañeros antes de mirar fijamente a un Natsu asustado que se ponía de pie.

Ella puso un dedo en sus labios, en señal de silencio y se veía tan aterradora que el feroz Dragon Slayer salió corriendo del gremio como una lagartija asustada.

Pero… ¿De dónde había salido el dolor de cabeza y malhumor que afectaba a Fairy Tail? No era nada más y nada menos que una horrible resaca ocasionada por Cana y su nuevo y maravilloso licor.

La mujer había hecho un brebaje con una secreta mezcla de un gran número de bebidas alcohólicas. Para hacerla más agradable al paladar, la había agregado en pequeñas cantidades a los deliciosos jugos frutales preparados por Mira. Ambas magas habían sido felicitadas por el sabor de la nueva bebida y aquello fue suficiente como para iniciar una celebración.

Lo que las magas no sabían era que debido al delicioso sabor de su invento, los clientes pedían más y más. Aquella noche, una intoxicada Cana se había encargado de llenar los vasos con su brebaje y había echado más de la cuenta; el sabor no había cambiado, pero el licor se les subió rápidamente a la cabeza.

En la madrugada y cuando Mira había caído desmayada en la barra por el cansancio, Cana habia servido los últimos vasos. Cortesía de la casa. Había sido un gran error.

Los que estaban muy ebrios, perdieron la conciencia y cayeron al piso. Muchos fueron ayudados y llevados a casa por lo que estaban más sobrios y otros fueron dejados en la enfermería. Algunos dormían en las mesas y otros aún tenían energías para festejar.

Entre los del último grupo se encontraba ella. Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

La rubia maga de espíritus celestiales, estaba muy bebida, pero no era suficiente como para desmayarse como muchos de sus compañeros. Todo lo contrario. Abrazaba por los hombros a una Levy que reía como si el mundo fuera a acabarse mientras brindaban por Wendy, quien había probado su primera cerveza y se había quedado dormida. Eso había sido hace más de tres horas. Charle y Happy habían llevado a la pequeña a Fairy Hills.

\- Levy-chan…Levy-chan - Murmuraba la rubia mientras movía a su compañera para despertarla. - ¿Me acompañas al baño?

La peliazul movió una mano y una voz adormilada salió de sus labios.

\- También te quiero Lu-chan - Y su cabeza tocó la mesa mientras su respiración se hacía lenta, informándole a la rubia que ya estaba dormida.

Lucy se puso de pie y caminó tambaleándose en dirección al baño. Mientras se lavaba las manos, miró dentro de su bolsa y encontró un labial color rosa que desprendía un rico aroma a cereza. Se lo aplicó con calma y a pesar de estar ebria, el labial se deslizó suavemente por sus labios.

Caminó de regreso al salón del gremio mientras se quejaba se quitaba la chaqueta que llevaba.

\- ¡Qué calor hace!- Dijo mientras se quitaba la blusa, quedando solamente en una delgada camiseta de tirantes que acentuaba sus curvas. Dejó su ropa colgada en la silla donde había estado sentada anteriormente.

Buscó en su bolso algo para su cabello y lo ató en una coleta alta. Se acercó a la barra y vio que Cana estaba repartiendo las últimas bebidas. Estaba tan acalorada que pidió una para intentar refrescarse.

\- ¡Hey Luce!- Natsu se acercó mientras ella se tomaba su bebida de un sorbo.

\- ¡Hey Natsu!- Dijo ella, pasándole un brazo por el cuello. -¿Dónde has estado? No te he visto en toda la noche.

La maga acercó su rostro al cuello del Dragon Slayer y Natsu se tensó. Ya recordaba por qué no se había acercado a ella en toda la noche.

\- Luce… - Natsu tragó sonoramente mientras que Lucy se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello.

\- ¿Si Natsu?- Preguntó ella inocentemente mientras acercaba sus labios a la oreja del chico.

Él la agarró de la cintura y la separó de su cuerpo, manteniéndola a distancia. Natsu también había bebido, mucho, pero nunca se aprovecharía de una mujer ebria y menos una tan coqueta como la ebria Lucy.

La rubia se acercó a él, moviendo sus caderas. Natsu sintió la garganta seca y se bebió de un sorbo lo que fuera que Cana le había dado. El brebaje era tan dulce, pero no más que el olor que desprendían los labios de la maga frente a él.

Natsu retrocedió lentamente, mientras Lucy se acercaba, sigilosa y seductora. Cuando la espalda del chico se incrustó dolorosamente en la barra del gremio, supo que ya no había escapatoria.

La maga de espíritus celestiales pegó su cuerpo al de él y el Dragon Slayer se quedó quieto, podía sentir cada curva del cuerpo de su compañera pegado al suyo y ese aroma a cerezas le golpeó tan fuerte que no supo si fue por la influencia del alcohol, pero cuando soltó el aire que había contenido, sintió que su mano se aferraba a la cintura de la chica.

\- Van a besarse - susurró una sorprendida Cana mientras señalaba al par de magos en la barra.

El grupo de personas que estaba alrededor fijó sus miradas en el incómodo Natsu y en la atrevida maga que se acercaba a su rostro.

\- ¡Así se hace Lu-chan!- Gritó una ebria Levy antes de volver a golpear la mesa con la frente.

\- Luce…- Natsu intentaba alejarla, pero su esfuerzo no podía ser más inútil.

\- Shhh…- Lo silenció ella - No tengas miedo Natsu.

¿Miedo él? Si había algo que Natsu Dragneel no tenía, era miedo… eso y quizás un cerebro. Así que antes de que la chica pudiera acercarse más, la tomó fuertemente de la cintura y estampó sus labios con los de ella.

Estaba en el cielo. Había sido envenenado por Cana y estaba en el cielo. Sus labios eran tan dulces y suaves que no pudo evitar pensar que eran el paraíso.

La chica gimió en sus labios y pasó sus brazos por su cuello, saboreando cada centímetro de la boca de su compañero. La calidez de sus manos en su cintura casi desnuda enviaba pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por su columna. Quiso protestar cuando los labios de Natsu abandonaron los suyos, pero las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta cuando lo sintió dejar pequeños besos en su cuello desnudo.

Pegó más su cuerpo al de él y acercando su boca a su oído susurró suavemente.

\- Natsu vamos a casa.

El atrevimiento en su voz fue como una invitación para el mago de fuego. En menos de lo que pueden decir "Happy", la tomó en sus brazos y avanzó un poco mareado hacía la salida del gremio. Cuando pasaba por el lado de Gajeel, el Dragón Slayer de metal le ofreció una bebida.

\- Pareces algo acalorado, Salamander.

El aludido se la bebió de un sorbo y sin tomar en cuenta las risas de algunos, salió del gremio lo más rápido que su alcoholizado cuerpo le permitió.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Natsu se había levantado y olvidado completamente lo que había sucedido después de salir del gremio. Pero estaba en casa, eso debía ser algo bueno ¿o no?

Se levantó como pudo y vio algo de ropa tirada en el piso, él aún mantenía sus pantalones asi que se metió a la ducha y corrió a casa de Lucy para saber cómo estaba, si ella recordaba algo más que él, para desayunar y lo más importante… necesitaba hablar a cerca de aquel beso que le había hecho hervir la sangre como nunca nada lo había hecho.

Pero Lucy no estaba en su casa. Aunque eso no le impidió sacar algo de la nevera. Corrió a Fairy Tail y al parecer nadie la habia visto. Solo esperaba que la maga estuviera bien y no con una resaca como la del resto.

Pensó en algunos lugares en los que podrí haber llevado a Lucy, recorrió el bosque, el lago donde iban a pescar con Happy, la enfermería del gremio y Fairy Hills. Sin embargo, él no era tan estúpido como para dejar a su compañera en alguno de los lugares donde había buscado. El solo hecho de estar en Fairy Hills le ponía los pelos de punta.

Después de buscar por horas, decidió volver a su casa. Esperaría hasta la noche para volver al gremio y si Lucy aún no aparecía saldría a buscarla nuevamente.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, un aroma dulce invadió todos sus sentidos. _Luce,_ pensó. Comenzó a buscarla con la mirada cuando vio que al lado de su ropa tirada, estaban las sandalias de la maga, al igual que la pequeña falda que llevaba la noche anterior. Caminó hacia la hamaca lentamente y ahí con su camiseta de tirantes, el cabello esparramado por la almohada y cubierta por una manta, descansaba la chica.

Natsu se sorprendió, todo ese tiempo ella había estado ahí, dormida en el mismo lugar donde él lo hacía. Y a pesar de que él invadía la cama de Lucy con frecuencia, la sensación de intimidad entre ellos endulzó su corazón.

La vio removerse entre sueños y como si no quisiera que se despertara, se acomodó a su lado y la estrechó entre sus brazos, aspiró su dulce aroma, depositó un suave beso en su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Ya hablaría con ella más tarde a cerca de ese beso y de lo que despertaba en él. Por supuesto, solo si sobrevivía a la patada en la cara que ella le daría cuando despertara. Aun así, no le importaba, porque así como Cana era una adicta al alcohol, él se había vuelto un adicto a ella.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola! Hace más de un año que no escribía nada. Estaba completamente desaparecida de Fanfiction. Pero he vuelto y espero poder escribir más a menudo sobre esta encantadora pareja.**

 **Espero este fic de regreso sea de su agrado. Extrañaba esto, no sé en qué pensaba cuando no se me ocurrió escribir antes.**

 **¡Espero sus opiniones! ¡Besos!**

 **PD: si alguien sabe cómo poner los guiones largos ¿puede ayudarme por favor?. Los puse en el word, pero cuando lo subí no estaban y no me gusta como se ve el guión bajo. Gracias!**


End file.
